


Endearments

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every guy has a name for it.  Jim and Blair find out each other's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments

## Endearments

by DarkAngel and Maverick

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/cascadePD>

Disclaimer: Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison belong to Pet Fly, Paramount, and are currently Rent-Boys for SCI-FI. We claim NO rights to them, or THE SETINEL and no profit will be made from this work.   


To Uff and Jah

Almost completely dialog. Cutesy nicknames abound.

* * *

"Mmmmmm, baby that was good." 

"C'mere precious." 

"I'm cold, love." 

"I know, popsicle. Roll over here and I'll keep you warm." 

"That's not a popsicle, you know." 

"Candy cane?" 

"Nuh-uh." 

" . . .zucchini?" 

"What?" _smack_

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I called Little Blair a zucchini." 

"His name isn't LITTLE anything." 

"Big Blair?" 

"I'll tell you if you tell me." 

"What makes you think I have anything to tell?" 

"Oh come on, every guy has a name for it." 

"You sure you want to know?" 

"Why, is it some perverse sicko name?" 

"No . . .at least I don't think so." 

"Okay what?" 

"You first" 

"NO, you first, I already called it." 

_sigh_ "This is to be kept CONFIDENTIAL." 

"Don't worry, kitten." 

(embarrassed grin, whispers) "I like when you call me that." 

(whispers) "I know." 

_Loooooooooooooooooong Kiss_

"Now tell me." 

". . . The Lone Ranger." 

"The Lone Ranger?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow. That's pretty . . .I mean that says a lot about you." 

"We're not gonna analyze it, are we pup?" 

(brilliant smile) "And I like it when you call me that." 

"I know." 

_Eeeeeeeeeeven loooooooooooooonger kiss_

"Your turn." 

"Well, I kinda have to explain mine." 

"Why did I know there'd be a story with it?" 

"Shut up. I'm not telling you now." 

"Oh yes you ARE." 

"I don't THINK so." 

"Come on precious _kiss_ angel _kiss_ pup _kiss_ teddybear _kiss_ blue eyes _kiss_ " 

"Mmmmmm, don't stop, poppet." 

"Tell _kiss_ me." 

"It's . . .My Staff." 

"Your Staff? Makes sense, what's the story?" 

"Well, I know that the staff is a phallic object, but originally, I thought of that because, whenever I'd have a problem that I couldn't solve, or couldn't come to terms with, I'd let My Staff handle it." 

"What?" 

"Well, you know, everything looks better after a nice long orgasm." 

_laughs_ "So you handled your Staff and your Staff handled your problems." 

"Right. But that's all changed now, of course." 

"Oh?" 

"Uh-huh, 'cause now it's Jim's Staff." 

"Ah. Well, I think he's in for a name change too." 

"Is he?" 

"Yeah, I think I can drop the Lone." 

"I think so too. Goodnight Jim. Goodnight Ranger." 

"Goodnight Blair. Goodnight Tonto." 

* * *

End Endearments by DarkAngel and Maverick: wolfling_7@Yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
